


Uncovered

by karakreep



Series: V/Reader [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, a bit self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakreep/pseuds/karakreep
Summary: V loses his jacket and it leads to something good.





	Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all those great tumblr posts featuring screenshots and gifs of the shirtless V mod. If you've ever posted one of those, I cannot thank you enough. Please enjoy.

You were starting to think V didn’t own a single shirt. At first, you’d assumed that he needed to be uncovered in order to summon his familiars from the tattoos on his body. That would explain the very revealing jacket he always wore. However that theory was disproved the one time you’d seen him wear a different outfit. It was during a mission to kill a demon that had manifested near a mountaintop. V had definitely looked different, all bundled up in a winter coat, hat, and scarf. It was kind of adorable really. But it didn’t prevent him from summoning his pets like you thought it would. Clearly he didn’t need to show so much skin. And yet, he still walked around so... exposed.

It was a bit distracting.

You’d spent quite a bit of time staring at V when he wasn’t paying attention, admiring the way his tattoos cascaded over his body. And you’d begun to wonder what they looked like in their entirety. You had mixed feelings about his jacket. On one hand, it revealed quite a lot of his chest. On the other hand, it still covered up what you wanted to see. Did the tattoos extend to his back? And just how far down his body did they go? You secretly hoped you’d find out some day. And that day came sooner than you expected.

You and V had been given a job. Seeing as Dante was “out of town”, Devil May Cry needed some help with all the extra work that had to be done after the Qliphoth fell. Even though it had been months, there were still plenty of demons hanging around and somebody had to deal with them. Some of them had made their way pretty far outside of Red Grave and were actually appearing closer to your own home. It was only natural that they’d ask you to deal with them. V had been sent for support and you were grateful for it. Both because there really were too many to deal with alone and because it meant you got to see him again.

Things had been so busy lately, you’d hardly gotten much time with him. While you were making up for it with occasional phone calls, seeing him in person was better. Not to mention, what you were hoping to tell him once the job was over was really something that had to be said face to face. You’d been sidestepping around the idea of expressing your feelings, and it was about time to deal with it. You had the impression he felt the same and even if he didn’t, it would be better to be clear about your intentions.

When you met up with him, everything was pretty much normal. Griffon was keeping up the usual banter and V was being his mysterious, poetry quoting self. The job had you clearing demons out of a forest near your home where a sizable number of them were hiding. Again, pretty normal. And it stayed that way until V lost his jacket.

You’d been cutting through a horde of demons, when Griffon suddenly yelled, “V, look out!” You whirled around, just in time to see a demon wielding giant scissors take a swing at V. Before he could get away, a blade caught onto the back of his coat, ripping it in half down the middle. Just as the demon was about to attack again, Shadow leapt forward and tore into it. You stared as V quickly threw off the remains of his destroyed jacket and bolted away, now completely topless. It took most of your willpower, but you managed to tear your eyes away from the sight and quickly got back to taking down a behemoth.

When the battle finally ended, V walked over to the pieces of his ruined coat and picked them up, attempting to shake the dust off. Before approaching him, you took the opportunity to look him over. Tattoos covered his entire chest and back, reaching down out of sight below the waist. The contrast of the black marks against his skin... he was breathtaking. It was also immediately apparent just how damn skinny he was. Come to think of it, you’d never seen him eat. That might give you a good excuse to ask him out to dinner. You shook your head. Now wasn’t the time. You walked up to him, trying desperately to keep your gaze from wandering too low.

“I think the jacket’s a lost cause,” you said, managing to keep your voice even. “But you’re not hurt, right?”

He inspected the pieces and grimaced. “Yes, I’m unharmed. However, this isn’t exactly ideal.”

“It barely fit you anyway,” quipped Griffon, flying nearby. You extended your arm for him and he landed on it easily. “Time to update the wardrobe, pal.” V didn’t respond.

You chuckled nervously. “Still, you can’t fight demons half naked. Maybe we should call it for today.” You hoped he’d agree, if only to spare you the difficulty of trying to fight demons without being distracted by the desire to stare at him. Yeah, this was becoming a problem.

“I’ll be fine,” V said after a moment. “I feel as though we are nearing the source. No need to drag this out any further.”

You inwardly groaned. “You sure?”

“V’s a big boy, he can handle it,” Griffon answered. “Besides, don’t act like you weren’t staring.” He flew off your arm with a cackle before you could strangle him for calling you out.

“I wasn’t- I mean- ugh, whatever, let’s just keep going!” You began to walk deeper into the woods, unwilling to see what V’s reaction was. _Great, he_ _probably_ _think_ _s_ _I’_ _m a perv now_ _._ You were extremely grateful that he didn’t say anything and just followed behind you.

Fortunately, the end was near. An empusa queen and a hell judecca appeared to be the ones responsible for the influx of lesser demons. Taking them down would have been relatively fast if it weren’t for the fact that they kept summoning grunts to help them out. No matter how quickly you cut through them, they just kept coming. Poor Shadow suffered the worst in the end, becoming overwhelmed by the sheer number of demons and getting stalemated.

You cursed, running to V’s side. If Shadow had been taken down, things must be getting real bad. V had lost half of his defence and you weren’t going to let him get taken out by them too. Just as you reached him, you heard V growl, “May not my flesh fail on me!” He snapped his fingers, causing the black to fly from his hair, leaving it a pale white. A deafening crash sounded through the forest, numerous trees destroyed in the wake of Nightmare’s entrance. With the golem’s arrival, Shadow burst from his orb form and rejoined the fight, slicing a hell caina apart.

The next few minutes were chaos. You were mostly occupied with dodging Nightmare’s various explosions. While he wouldn’t hurt you intentionally, he wasn’t exactly known for precision. It would be up to you to stay out of his way as you finished off enemies. Even with all his strength, he still couldn’t kill demons, that was left to you and V.

In the confusion, you weren’t sure how the summoner was faring until you saw him leap up over the bursting flames. You were transfixed as he cast a spell midair that rained down canes to pierce through the swarming demons. The sight of him, bare of tattoos, white hair illuminated by the light of the spectral canes surrounding him was enough to send blood rushing to your cheeks. _I wish I had a camera._ It took a moment before you remembered where you were and focused on the fight again.

That attack had taken down most of the horde, giving you a chance to hunt down that damn judecca. It kept teleporting away until you finally managed to land the killing blow. Thoroughly annoyed, both at the demon and your own lack of focus, you had to restrain yourself from spitting on it as it turned to dust before you.

You were about to go help V, only to see that he had taken care of the empusa queen, plunging his cane into it and angrily tearing through it. That did kill it, but the motion had caused a fountain of blood to spill from the queen. And unfortunately, it all rained down onto V. For a moment, the white of his hair was stained bright red before Nightmare returned to him and made the colour less obvious. The same couldn’t be said for his upper body, now dripping with demon blood. You bit your lip. _I don’t know what cosmic force is testing me today, but this needs to stop or I’m gonna have a heart attack._

V was visibly irritated and you couldn’t blame him. “Man, you’ve got no luck today, huh?” said Griffon. He certainly wasn’t wrong.

“Well, we managed to kill them all, so you’ll get paid at least,” you said, trying to stay positive. “Good news is, my place isn’t far from here. You can get cleaned up and I’m sure I have a spare shirt I could lend you.”

V sighed. “I would appreciate that,” he said tiredly. “Lead the way.”

Your home was a ten minute walk away and the journey there was made in a slightly awkward silence. Griffon had been stowed away in V’s tattoos, leaving the two of you alone. It was a bit weird, pretending that you weren’t looking at him, while still sneaking glances every now and then. You doubted you’d see him in such a state again so you wanted to look as much as you could, while still being wary of him noticing. At least he hadn’t felt the need to bring up what Griffon said about you staring.

Your house was in a secluded spot, near the edge of the forest. It wasn’t very big, but it had everything you needed and it was pretty cozy. Leading V inside, you showed him where the shower was and tried not to imagine V in said shower. As soon as you heard the water turn on, you went to go find him a shirt. Luckily, you had a few large shirts for when you were hanging around the house and wanted to wear something loose. You deliberated for a while before deciding on a grey shirt with a stylized skull on the front. That would suit him well, you thought. You stepped out of your bedroom, intending to bring the shirt to the bathroom, but were stopped by the sight of V lingering in the hallway. He was clean of blood, but his hair was still wet. Your heart skipped a beat. This was downright unfair.

“Oh, you’re done already,” you said, averting your gaze. You’d definitely spent too long deciding on a shirt. “I think this will fit you.” Secretly, you were a bit disappointed he’d be fully clothed again, but it would be better for your health if he was.

“Are you certain? You don’t seem happy to let me wear it,” he said with a smirk. “Is it a favourite of yours? Or perhaps... you’d rather see me bare?”

Despite your best efforts, your face began to feel embarrassingly warm. “I- I’m sorry,” you stammered. “I shouldn’t have been staring.”

To your surprise, he said, “I don’t mind. If anything, I’m glad I caught your eye.” You didn’t know how to respond to that. He was okay with it? “However,” he continued, taking the shirt from your hands, “it won’t do us any good to have you so distracted.” He quickly pulled it on before you could object. It did suit him like you thought, but he’d probably look good in anything.

“Right...” you muttered. “Again, I’m sorry.” You looked down at the floor, avoiding V’s gaze. He was silent for a moment. You weren’t sure how to proceed with this. Your plan had been to tell him how you felt, but instead you’d managed to make things even more awkward. At this point, it might be easier if he just left and pretended today never happened. Luckily for you, he had other plans.

He gently touched your chin, tilting your head up. “I told you, I don’t mind,” he said quietly. “Even so, losing focus like that in the middle of a fight is quite irresponsible of you.” He moved his hand to touch your cheek. “And I’d be lying if I said you haven’t distracted me as well.”

“What are you trying to tell me, V?” you fought to keep your voice calm even as your heart threatened to beat out of your chest.

“Dost thou truly long for me? And am I thus sweet to thee?” He smirked, clearly amused by your flustered state. “Perhaps it would be simpler to say... I’ve fallen for you, my dear. Won’t you be mine?”

Relief flooded through you. At last, his feelings were out in the open and he felt the same way you did. You reached up to put your arms around his neck, dragging him down to kiss you. He wasted no time, moving his lips against yours eagerly. It seemed as though he’d been wanting to do this for a while. After a moment, you pulled away. The kiss was wonderful, but the angle wasn’t the best. Even with him leaning down, you still had to stand on your toes to connect. Damn his tall stature.

“Would you believe I was planning to tell you first?” you breathed.

He smiled mischievously, looking into your eyes. “I might, but you still haven’t told me.”

Well, he had you there. “I love you, V,” you said and hugged him, burying your face in his chest.

He laughed as he returned the embrace, running his fingers through your hair. “Sorrow now is at an end, o my lover and my friend.” He sighed happily. “I love you as well, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I was originally gonna call this fic Shirtless Mod, but I figured that'd be too on the nose. I really wish PS4 had mods because I can't play the game on PC. If I could, it might have stopped me from writing this and making [this](http://karakreep.tumblr.com/post/183990980830/i-have-no-idea-what-im-doing-but-the-model-was)


End file.
